The Last Smile
by Seraphine Classical
Summary: This is discontinued from the real Gakuen Alice. You need to know what happened in the chapters to catch up with this. Mikan is having dreams, or is it illusions? Her friends helps her discover more things as they go along. Mikan has the Water Alice? At the end, will Mikan lose her smile? Her last smile...
1. A Dream

I do not own Gakuen Alice. Hope you enjoy:]

The night wind blew. I shivered. I smiled. My last smile.

I looked back. This was my place, this was my home. _Sayonara. _Silently, my tears fell. My body became pale. I disappeared. _Arigatou, minna-san. _My thoughts echoed throughout the night.

_What?!_ I jolted. My eyes snapped open. Dream. Dream. An unusual dream. I stepped out of bed, and prepared myself for class. "Still early." I thought. I slowly strolled to class.

When I reached class, I greeted my classmates cheerfully. "Ohayo, Hotaru. Ohayo, minna-san." The great inventor looked up and nodded. When I reached my seat, I greeted Natsume and Ruka-pyon. As usual, Natsume ignored me and only Ruka-pyon answered me.

I sighed, first class, JinJin, maths. I no longer had my nullification Alice since my Alice was the third type. However, I still have a nullification Alice stone left by my late mother. The Alice's I left with was the stealing and insertion Alice.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. As JinJin came in, I closed my eyes…

_Huh? Where am I? Wait, isn't that me when I am 6 years old?_

Mikan saw her at Hotaru's birthday party, with another girl. She was wearing a bluish dress with a ribbon at the back while she was wearing a pinkish dress with a flower at the front. The other girl was talking to her. She, herself was crying. Mikan saw Hotaru's younger self standing at the other end of the hall, eating.

"It's ok, I am sure she didn't mean it, so don't cry anymore, please," the strange girl looks as if she was comforting her.

_What happened, why am I crying? Who is that, anyway?_

"But, but, Hotaru looks as if she was serious. This is the first time she said that she said something so mean." Mikan looked at her younger self sob uncontrollably.

"Look here," the other girl said. Out of the blue, a little water dragon appeared between her two hands. Mikan's eyes widened out of wonder and unconsciously, her hands went forward to touch it. Immediately, the water dragon disappeared. "Wow, how did you do that?" squealed Mikan's younger self. The other girl smiled.

_That...that girl has the water Alice! Wow, it's a wonder that she wasn't discovered by Alice academy. What, why is it all dark now? Where's the party? The scene's changing? Wait, now there's that girl who was with me just now, with her… mother?_

"You useless little girl, where's your Alice? How did it just disappear without a reason?" the older woman hollered. "I…I don't know, forgive me, mother." The little girl trembled in fear." How are u supposed to protect our family against AAO now?"

_It's turning dark again! Wait, I need to see more of this, wait a minute!_

"Miss Sakura, will you please stop staring blankly at me?" immediately, JinJin's voice was heard. "Sorry," replied Mikan sheepishly. The whole class was staring at her, including Natsume and Hotaru. Mikan blushed and JinJin continued on with his lesson.

Mikan sighed and thought about the dream, or was it an illusion.

_What was that, anyway? But if that girl lost her Alice, this means that I stole it from her. Oh yeah! I have the stealing Alice! That means that I also have the water Alice! If anyone finds out that I have the stealing Alice or the insertion Alice, I would be in big trouble. Since I have a nullification Alice stone in my pocket, I can use nullification anytime I want. Hotaru would be really mad if finds out I am keeping a secret, she'll be mad._

Mikan glanced at Koko, the mind-reader.

_Good, he isn't looking at me, he's not reading my mind._

Guess what Mikan's gonna do with her newfound Alice in the next chapter! Natsume starts coming in next chapter!


	2. Water Alice, huh? Interesting

Mikan's P.O.V

The class was quite empty except for the great inventor, the fire caster and the animal boy.

"Ne, Hotaru, at your 6th birthday party, you said some mean things to me and there was another girl with me, right?" I asked, hoping that Hotaru says 'yes'. I needed to confirm that what I saw just now wasn't false.

Hotaru looked up from what she was doing and stared at me. "Your memory is good. That's right. What of it?" she asked me emotionlessly. "Yay! Hotaru complimented me! I am so happy," I jumped on her and started hugging her.

BAKA! BAKA!BAKA!

"Don't get your BAKA germs on me. If you want to ask what's that girl's name, she's called Erika Tanako," Hotaru shot me with her baka gun and continued with her own things.

"Whoa, whoa. Hotaru can really read my mind. I was just about to ask her what that girl's name was. Well, this confirms that I have the water alice!" I thought. I decided to try my water Alice on Natsume. I glanced over at him. He was reading a manga. I knew that it was easy to annoy him when he is reading a manga.

However, I didn't use words to annoy him. I snatched up the manga out of his tight grasp and he looked up at me. Rucks-pyon fidgeted nervously beside him"Oi, what do you think you are doing, little girl? Want me to burn your hair?" his voice venomous. I could see clearly that he was annoyed by my actions as his eyes looks as though they could spit poison at me.

"Hmmm? What is it, Natsume? Did I do something?" I asked him innocently.

I could see that he was really pissed off. 'Psst' suddenly, my hair lit up. Instinctly, I started panicking. However, I remembered that I had the water Alice, thus, I concentrated very hard on my water Alice. 'Poof' the fire on my hair went out. "What?!" Natsume looked pretty surprised. To tell the truth, I was really enjoying the look on his face. Hotaru(from the fact that her mouth opened a little) and Ruka-pyon was surprised as well. The great inventor had now departed from her work and started walking towards me.

For a moment, there was awkward silence. Then, Hotaru said calmly "We can't let the school find out about this. If not, The Baka would get transferred to the D.A class."

"We cannot let them find out that she has the water Alice as well," added Ruka-pyon.

Natsume however, kept quiet and walked out of the classroom.

"Wait, Natsume, I am so sorry for annoying you. I... I just wanted to try out my new Alice. Sorry," I shouted as. I ran out of the classroom, following Natsume along.

As I neared Natsume, I slowed down and tried to match his pace. As usual, he was going to the Sakura trees. Suddenly, he stopped. I was surprised and couldn't stop myself. 'BANG!' I bumped into him. I fell on the floor. However, Natsume stood perfectly straight.

"Owwww..." I winced. I could sense a dark aura around Natsume. Uh-oh, I think I am in trouble. "What you meant was that you couldn't find anyone else to test your Alice with except for me? You mean that I was fun to 'play' with?" Natsume whispered in a deadly tone.

"Ummmm, no, I didn't mean that, I just wanted to try water vs fire. Haha..." I trailed off. Natsume obviously did not think that it was funny. "Look, polka dots, it doesn't mean that you transferred here a month ago and got friendly with Ruka, you can get near to me," Natsume was really scary.

After that, he walked off. His dark aura still around him.

Oh yeah, thanks for reminding, Natsume, that was the day where I lost my nullification Alice.

Flash back:

_"Wow, is this how it looks like in class A?" I thought._

_"Baka, you shouldn't let anyone know about your stealing and insertion alice," Hotaru told me as she led me into the class._

_"Ok, I will only let the friends close to my heart know about this. Currently, it's you only!" I smiled._

_Hotaru only nodded once. However, I could see a small smile on her face. Hotaru came half a month before me and knows about my Alices. I could finally be with Hotaru, I had tried so hard to go to Alice Academy in order to be with her. Finally, I am with her!_

__Please review, oh, I forgot to tell you that this is my first fanfiction. The flashback will continue in the next chapter!


	3. Where's my Nullifying power?

Mikan's P.O.V

Continuation of flashback:

_"Ne, Ne, Hotaru, who am I sitting next to?" I asked hopefully. I really hope I can sit beside Hotaru!_

_"Hyuuga Natsume," Hotaru replied simply._

_I was dissappointed that i didnt get to sit beside her. I didn't even know who was that, but I didn't say anything anymore as Hotaru might get annoyed._

_After we entered the classroom, Hotaru pointed to I was sitting and I nodded. This class was quiet, they were too engrossed in their own things to notice me. I wonder why. I smiled cheerfully._

_"Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you!" I smiled at a raven head boy with manga covering his face when I went to my assigned seat. His legs was on top of the desk and there was a blonde haired boy sitting beside the raven head. I assumed that the raven head was Natsume._

_The raven head took off his manga and looked at me. Crimson eyes. He raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh, you are the new girl, you have the nullification Alice,"._

_I nodded a cheerfully. "Yep, you are right, nice to meet you!" He looked at me and added," Polka dots."_

_For a moment, I stood there, confused at what he was saying. Then, a realization hit me. "What!? You ... How dare you... How did you," I screamed. Polka dots was the pattern on my panties today. _

_Natsume pointed at my dress. I saw a tiny bit of panties peeking out from the school uniform. Then, he returned to his 'Snooze'. "YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!" I literally exploded. By now, the whole class was looking at me. "Umm, er, hi... My name is Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you all..." I smiled nervously._

_"What are you doing to my Natsume-kun?" I heard a screechy voice shout out. I spun around and I saw a girl with seaweed hair glaring at me angrily._

_Suddenly, she grew whiskers and ears. __I was surprised._

_Then, I realized that she had the 'cat-dog' Alice._

_She leapt towards me. I did not have time to panick. I concentrated on my Nullification Alice. However,it did not go as I expected. My Alice simply 'exploded'(It cannot be seen). I widened my eyes. 'Permy' immediately turned back into her real self and was shocked. 'Permy' tried using her Alice again, but failed. I was stunned. I didn't use my Alice, yet she can't activate hers?_

_oooooo_

_After class, Permy was brought to check why her Alice wasn't able to be activated. I used Hotaru's mushroom earplugs to hear what they were talking about while Hotaru and I hid outside their meeting room._

_"Seems like a special case." I heard a voice say. " It looks like there is something preventing her from using her Alice. But she didn't lose her Alice, of course." continued the same voice. I heard Permy sigh in relief. "When am I able to use my Alice thenAsk asked Permy. "About in a week," answered the voice._

_"A WEEK?!" I heard Permy's shrill scream. "I can't get back at that stupid girl then," murmured Permy._

_"Hey, what are you two doing here?" a voice asked. Hotaru and I spun around to see Ruka-pyon and Natsume staring at us. Obviously, Natsume had no interest in finding out, but Ruka-pyon who asked that question had some interest._

_"No...Nothing, ha ha ha..." I pretended to laugh._

_Suddenly, fire lit up my hair. "AHHHH!" I screamed. I tried using my nullification Alice. However, to my surprise, it didn't work!_

_Hotaru, seeing that something was wrong, immediately poured water on the tip of my pigtail. __I sighed in relief._

_I saw Ruka-pyon turn to Natsume. "What did you do that for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "She's too annoying," answered Natsume calmly._

_oooooo_

_In Hotaru's room, she checked my Alice using one of her inventions and I was shocked that I had lost my Alice._

_Hotaru, on the other hand, was calm. "You have your late mother's nullification Alice stone, don't you? If anything happens, just use that. It last for quite a while. The teachers won't find out that you had lost your Alice at least," said Hotaru emotionlessly._

_End of flashback._

Well, that's how I basically lost my nullification Alice on the first day of school. And it's all Natsume fault, indirectly. I haven't approached him for quite a while now. Maybe I try to talk to him tomorrow.

ooooooo

Hi~

Please review. I am a bit down since I only got one review. I am sorry if there's any mistakes. Thanks!


	4. Rising

Mikan's P.O.V

It was morning. I really wonder if today was going to turn out alright. Sighing, I slowly got out of bed and dressed myself up.

A few minutes later, I was at the class. "Ohayo, minna-san," I chirped cheerfully."Hotaru~" I simply flew towards her to give her a bear hug. BAKA BAKA BAKA!

I flew across the class and landed on the other side. However, this wasn't surprising to my class mates as this ALMOST happens every single morning.

Rubbing my butt, I pouted at Hotaru. Meanie!

During class, I saw Natsume looking at the board. I was shocked this was the first time I saw him actually listening in class!

I wrote a note on a notebook.

Hey! Are u really listening?

He stared at me when he noticed the note.

Natsume: None of your business.

Me: So you are listening in class.

Natsume: whatever.

Me: say, I didn't really talk to u before. Do u hate me? U seem to ignore me so much.

Natsume: u are really annoying. Yes, I hate you! Got that! Stop bothering me.

Me: Fine, and sorry.

After class, I decided to go to the sakura trees to practice my new found Alice. I so am not going to Natsume's sakura tree.

When I reached the place where there's hardly anyone, I began my practice.

First, I tried to make a cat. It worked. It didn't take much time before I could make a shape as big as the tree.

I sighed. I felt really tired right now. I wanted to rest. I closed my eyes and imagined myself resting in a bed with lush green grass and bluebells with butterflies fluttering around to the rhythm of the cooling breeze.

Suddenly, I felt a drastic change to my surroundings. The wind started to blow and I felt as if the ground rose to the level of the branches. My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring at the ground 4 meters below. I mentally screamed and I lost my balance. I closed my eyes tightly.

At that moment, I thought I was going to die. However, to my surprise, I found my self landing on something soft. Cautiously, I opened my eyes and found myself right above the jerk, Natsume.

For a moment, time stood still.

"Oi, what do you think you are doing, ugly. Get off me right now," his voice dripping with poison.

I stared at him, still not sure of what was going on. Then, I realized that I was staring into Natsume red eyes. I blushed as red as a tomato and scrambled off Natsume in the speed of the lightning.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked, curious.

"Just walking by," he answered.

I smiled. After a few moments of silence, he spoke, " How the hell did that thing come about?" I looked at him and remembered about raising the earth and the wind. "I don't know..." I replied, the more I thought about it, the more I got puzzled. "Are you sure?" he asked with a blank look on his face.

I stared at him. "Ohhh... Are you worried?" I teased him, smiling. " In your dreams, strawberries," he answered.

I froze. That was the pattern for my panties today. "WHAT!" I screamed. " You pervert!"

He rolled his eyes."Stop screaming, your voice is so deadly high-pitched that the whole world can hear it," he was irritated.

He got me. I murmured,"I wish that the wind would blow him away to the school pond and get him a cold for the whole month!"

Unfortunately, he heard me and was about to say something when out of the blue, the wind rose. It became more and more furious that it blew Natsume away and he slammed onto one of the sakura trees. The wind stopped and Natsume slid down and leaned against the tree.

I stood there, shocked. He sat there, stunned. Then, I realised that the wind only affected him, not me.

"You... You have the wind Alice too?!" He widened his eyes after a few seconds of silence.

ooooo

That is all, please review!


	5. Train And Improve

Mikan's P.O.V

As I stared at Natsume, dumb founded. I did not realise he was walking towards me. When I came to, I found Natsume staring at me. " I shall test tour Alice,"I heard Natsume say.

All of sudden, fire surrounded me. "Eeek! Are you trying to kill me, Natsume?"

"Don't worry, I won't kill you," Natsume responded emotionelessly. "That means he will hurt me!" I thought, frightened. The heat was getting unbearable. Suddenly, everything went blank.

Natsume's P.O.V

Suddenly, Strawberrie's frightened eyes became blank. Her face became emotionless.

"Rise, Earth. Blow, Wind," I heard her murmur. My eyes went wide. She could use earth as well? Before I could cease my fire, the earth beneath me started to rise. Needles of earth surrounded me and the wind started to blow. That did not help. The fire surrounding Strawberries is getting more furious. The fire would flare up in no time if the wind does not stop.

I had to find a way. The fire is completely out of my control now since another Person's Alice is mixed with it.

Before I could burn the spikes surronding me, I heard Strawberries command again. "No!"I raised my voice. However, she did not say what I predicted. "Cease, fire." When the fire around strawberries became nothing more than ashes, the earth beneath me and the wind became normal again. I couldn't believe what I had just seen and felt. Strawberries could control Fire as well. This means that she has the Element Alice. I was really surprised. An annoying girl like her could do this much? I stood there, unable to take in what had just happened. This was all I could figure out. My eyesbrows twitched in annoyance to think that Strawberries might have more Alice's.

Suddenly, I saw Strawberries leaning forward. For some reason, when I saw strawberries leaning forward, almost hitting the ground, I rushed forward. Her head hit my chest. Then, I carried her on my back towards the sick bay. There was a burning sensation in my chest the moment I came in contact with Strawberries, I wonder why.

Mikan's P.O.V

When I came to, I found Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka-pyon near by my side. Natsume was resting his head on the bed while the others were leaning against the wall, sleeping as well. I looked out of the window. It was night time.

I realised that I blacked out and Natsume had carried me here. I smiled. Inside, I really felt happy that Natsume cared for me as a friend. Suddenly, images came rushing into my mind. Natsume getting surrounded by spikes, me murmuring something and the wind began to blow. Natsume shouting. Fire became more intense. Then, the fire ceased. I blacked out.

I came to my senses again. I wondered if that was a vision or something. My grandfather said that sometimes that you could dream of the future. I fidgeted and sat up. This movement caused Natsume to stir. "Strawberries... Has...Element Alice." Murmured Natsume. Veins popped out. Fancy him calling me strawberries. How dare he! I really feel like beating the hell out of him. But, wait. What did he say? I have Element Alice?

I stared at him. 1 minute passed. 10 minutes passed.

This means the vision I saw earlier were... Of those when I blacked out? Impossible.

I decided to try if it is true. I went to the balcony and closed the glass door behind me, careful not to make a sound.

"Wind, rise," I whispered. "Lift me up."

Silence...

I tried again.

Silence...

I tried for two more times. Still, nothing happened. I lost my temper. I jumped down from the balcony although it is the 2nd floor. "WIND, RISE!" I screamed in fustration. I thought maybe if I was in danger, my Alice would react.

"What!" Suddenly, a great amount of wind came my way and lifted me up to the roof. "Eeeek!" I almost screamed. When the wind calmed down, I stared into the sky. I...I...do have element Alice after all.

I climbed down from the roof and walked towards the sakura trees. Earth was beneath my feet. Maybe I should try it out. Saying it out loud was useless, I guess.

I concentrated really hard. I imagined a part of the earth rising and lifting me up. Out of the blue, the earth began shaking violently. I opened my eyes to find myself as high as the sakura trees. My jaw literally dropped. When I came to, I tried to return the earth back. However, it only worked unless I concentrated really hard. After it returned to normal, I leaned against the sakura tree nearby. I sighed.

"What are you doing?" I turned. My eyes widened.

OOOOO

THAT IS ALL. Wait for the next chapter!


End file.
